Digital convergence denotes that various digital technology-based products and services are merged and born as a product or service of a new type. For example, digital convergence denotes a new technology and service field that displays data from a small screen to a large screen such that many people view the data together, or allows a user to use contents without terminating connection, even during movement, through cooperation between devices, or transmit data to a different device to share the data or allow the data to be freely used.
As a representative technology of digital convergence, an application service using a Digital Living Network Alliance/Universal Plug and Play (DLNA/UPnP) exists. However, to share contents or data between devices in a home network system of the DLNA, a series of procedures should be performed. This series of procedures is neither easy nor intuitive for a user to manipulate.